Loose ends
by sb.otaku
Summary: A continuation of all of Skip Beats! loose ends. I have great ambitions! Kyoko gets requested to star in another drama, her reputation as an actress continues to grow. Hikaru finally speaks his feelings and Kyoko starts to see herself as a love interest. Meeting Kuon's parents; Ren making his interest know to his multiple love rivals. Kyoko and Shou's childhood history revealed
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat Fanfiction

Loose ends

I wanted to base my story as a continuation of our current tale Skip Beat! (Written by Yoshiki Nakamura) with chapter 259 context. However I wanted to wrap up some "loose ends" or story openings that have develop through Yoshiki Nakamua's creation of Kyoko. I'm afraid Kyoko may never return to all of them at our current rate of publishing. I can only read the original so many times! I love Skip Beat and have been reading for years, please enjoy my version of Kyoko's continued journey.

I do not own any of the characters of Skip Beat, and this is my unique development of Yoshiki Nakamura's story Skip Beat!

Context: Chapter 260 (Kyoko has obtain the part of Momiji in Sacred Lotus in the Mire.)

"_" is for speaking.

~'_'~ is for thought bubbles.

Chapter One- Born for the part.

Scene: Sawara is sitting at his desk at LME speaking on his phone; he is speaking to Kyoko. Kyoko is standing outside of LME studio.

Kyoko is dressed in her school uniform covered by a beige rain coat. She answers her cell phone as she walks to Bridge Rock set. Kyoko stops to speak to Sawara.

Sawara: "How are you Kyoko? Are you free to talk?"

Kyoko: "Yes, Sawara-san I'm doing well. How can I help you?" ~ 'I'm heading to work for Bridge Rock.'~

Sawara: "I'm sorry to bother you, I know you are busy between jobs."

~Sawara: 'I know they have been rushing production of Sacred Lotus in the Mire to make up for lost time.'~

Kyoko: "No, please don't worry about it. I'm not schedule to work at Sacred Lotus in the Mire today. What is this about?"

Sawara: "You have been requested to star in another drama as the lead female role, by Director Shingai Seiji."

~Kyoko: 'Director Shingai Seiji? He was the director for Ring Doh. That was my first LoveMe assignment and my first time real attempt at an acting role.'~

Sawara: "I told him you were currently filming and may not be available for the part, however the director says that filming will not start for another 2 months and he was insistent that you play the role of Akane." "This is a really good opportunity. Director Shingai is very well known." Sawara leaned back in his office chair. "He says you came to him in a dream & knew you would be a natural for the part."

~Sawara: 'When I heard that from the Director, I had wondered if you were haunting him.'~

Sawara face was sheepish. This was something he personally knew she was capable of.

Kyoko could feel her nose growing from being told she would be a natural for the part. "What is the role?"

"She is a ryoukan heiress who is trapped between duty and her dream of becoming a competitive chef."

Kyoko's face dropped her eyes hooded.

~Kyoko: A ryoukan boss lady?! It makes me think of my stupid previous self!' ~

Sawara: "Director said you had done well playing the role of Choko. Other than your injured ankle at the time, he was tempted in using you for the filming of Ring Doh. He says he is excited to see how you have grown over the years."

Kyoko face lit up from the compliment. "Yes, I would love to show him how much I have grown as in my acting as well. I hope to one-day finally be able to call myself a real actress."

~Kyoko: 'At the time I was an unexperienced newbie talent out for revenge against Shou. I acted to take Ruriko's role out of revenge. I wanted her to feel regret for tricking me into being her sun shield and causing me to twisting my ankle.'~

Kyoko's inner grudges appeared. Her inner self and grudges nodding in agreeance that Ruriko at the time deserved it.

~ 'But now I act for myself.'~ She felt light hearted suddenly, her grudges suppressed by her inner angels. ~ 'I wonder how much my acting has improved since then.' ~

~Sawara: 'A real actress?' Sawara's face looks dumbfounded in disbelief at Kyoko's statement. 'She always understates herself. Many of your fellow actors would call themselves Actor after their second role! You are even currently acting on a film that is already rumored to do well when released. She needs to look at herself differently.' ~

Sawara: "Well, do you want to accept the job?"

Kyoko: "Yes, my schedule will be lighter then and I would be honored to play the role of Akane." Kyoko bows even though Sawara can't see her over the phone.

Sawara somehow felted her bowed over the phone. He looked out his window, & he was surprise to see her actually bowing while holding her phone to her ear outside. ~'She does have a strong physic ability.'~

Watching her continue bowing to him as she spoke to him over the phone, his face soften into a gentle smile thinking how he felt about her now.

Sawara: "Excellent. I'll let the Director know right away. At this rate, you really should get a manager."

Kyoko felt on cloud nine. She felt like she was before Heaven's gate. ~Kyoko: 'To one day be getting closer be able to call myself ACTRESS.'~ Her eyes glittered in a state of ecstasy. She completely missed the comment regarding the manager.

People walking by Kyoko were weirded out by her exuberance and doe-y eyes. Flowers seeming to appear around her.

Sawara: "Okay, call you back with the details." He smiled as he hung up. ~ 'She really has grown into a wonderful actress.'~

Looking at her happy expression as she headed toward the set of Bridge Rock. 'She seems so much happier now than then." He hoped Kyoko's happiness continued to grow.

…..

Kyoko arrived to the studio for Bridge Rock. She raced to her dressing room to become Bo, she needed to be in time to escort the guest stars to the stage.

…..

End of chapter 1.

Thank you to Erza Tsuruga for notifying me of the Director's and film's correct names. I hope this will be a story you will enjoy X).


	2. Chapter 2a

Chapter 2.1

Scene: Kyoko is wearing the body of Bo the chicken, carrying Bo's head she is conversing with the Ishibashi Brothers. The show is over and they are walking back to the dressing rooms. Kyoko seems to be telling the Ishibashi brothers surprising news.

Hikaru: "Whaa? Really? That's super exciting news." He said smiling. "You really are getting a lot of work lately. Aren't you playing a role in a historical film too?"

Kyoto: "Yes I'm currently playing as Momiji, a female ninja. It's a remake of the Wandering Samurai comic series.

Yuusei looking impressed. "I used to read that series long ago. If I remember correctly the female ninja was a badass."

Shinichi: "Your fourth episode of Box R ratings were higher too. Your last scene as Nastu was really creepy."

Yuusei and Shinichi both held up double thumbs up.

Kyoko: "Thank you very much I'm thrilled to hear my acting left an impression. My schedule has been a bit hectic lately with Lotus on the Mire but I am not needed on set for the next 3 days." She smile blissfully.

Hikaru chest squeezed looking at Kyoko smiling so brightly. ~ 'She is almost blinding when she smiles like that.'~

Shinichi: "Soon, you will too busy to continue being a part of Kimigure Rock."

Hikaru's body froze. The sudden realization made his heart feel hallow. Yuusei and Shinichi looked panicked at Hikaru.

Yuusei and Shinichi felt guilty for their leader's reaction. They didn't know if they should touchhim in fear he might break.

Kyoko continued walking ahead of Hikaru. "Never, I will always try my best to continue the playing the part as Bo on Kimigure Rock. Bo was my first showbiz job." Kyoko smiled as she held Bo's head up staring back at her. "He is also a role I don't want to see end. I enjoy expressing myself as Bo, and having the audience that laughs at my antics."

Hikaru's body soften to normal temperature but still felt the shock that Kyoko may leave Kimigure Rock before he gets anywhere with her on a personal level. He watches Kyoko walk into the women's changing room.

…

Kyoko and the Ishibashi brothers exit the doors of the LME studio together.

Yuusei: "Kyoko, do you need a ride back to the Darumaya? We can take you, it's a bit late to be biking home."

Kyoko: "No, it is fine. Thank you Yuusei-san. The nights are warming up and ….." Kyoko stops stunned to see her bicycle tire flat tied to the bike rack.

She quickly looks at her watch it is 10:32 pm.

~Kyoto: 'Eek! The bus won't come for another hour.'~ Kyoko looked at the Ishibashi brothers embarrassed that she would have to bother her seniors for a ride home. "If you wouldn't mind, I would be very much appreciated. I'm sorry to have to trouble you."

Hikaru felt heroic having Kyoko rely on him. "My car is over here, come on." Hikaru insisted he carry Kyoko bike to his trunk.

~Hikaru: 'This is more awkward then I thought. Don't let it look like its heavy.'~ He placed Kyoko's bike into the trunk of his car.

Hikaru opened the door to his front passenger seat for Kyoko to climb into. Hikaru sat into the driver's seat when both Yuusei and Shinichi stopped on the side and started to wave good-bye.

Kyoko: "Huh, is Hikaru not driving you two home as well?"

Yuusei: "No, our girlfriends are coming to pick us up. Have a safe trip." Both Yuusei and Shinichi smiled sheepishly to their shy band leader.

~ Yuusei and Shinichi: 'Have fun! This is your chance to ask Kyoko out.'~ Hikaru swallowed hard looking back at them. He was nervous anytime he was alone with Kyoko.

~Hikaru: "Alright! I can do this.'~ He started his car and drove out to the street.

Yuusei: "He going to get shot down again."

Shinichi: "Yea, I feel bad that she doesn't notice him in that way."

Yuusei: "Yea, but part of that is of his own doing. Well, let's continue supporting him."

Yuusei and Shinichi grinned at the very large nail hidden by the bike rake.

…

Hikaru: "So good job today Kyoko."

Kyoko: "Thank you, I thought you and the others were hilarious today. You made it sound like your new album was a lot of fun making."

Hikaru: "Yea, it was…." He laughed weakly. ~ 'It was a lot of fun, but that it not what I've been wanting to talk to you about. I want you to notice me as a man.'~

Hikaru pulls up to the Darumaya restaurant and Kyoko's home. Hikaru turns off his car. He took a deep breath.

Kyoko: "Well, thank you very much Hikaru. Have a good night" she turned to pull the door handle.

Hikaru: "Wait, Kyoko!" "umm.. I have been meaning to ask to you…"

Kyoko: "Oh, what about?" Kyoko stilled.

Hikaru: "Well if you are free tomorrow evening." Hikaru looked into Kyoko's confused eyes. "Would you like to go out together?"

Kyoko: "Sure, what are you guys planning for tomorrow?"

Hikaru's head drops as he feels the huge weight of "Not being seen as a love interest" by Kyoko.

Kyoko: "Are you alright?"

Hikaru said "Yes" weakly.

Kyoko peered down closer to Hikaru's dropped face. "What do you want to do with me?"

Hikaru's face darken into further despair. ~ 'How could she say that to a man? Obviously she does not see me in that way; to say that when we are alone!'~

Kyoko: "Hikaru? Are you feeling alright?" Kyoko was starting to feel panic that Hikaru had suddenly fallen sick.

Hikaru: "No, I was just suddenly embarrassed."

Kyoko: "What for?"

Hikaru stared again into Kyoko's round innocent eyes. "To ask you to dress up as Bo for our album cover tomorrow." Breathed go quickly.

Kyoko was surprised. "Oh, really. Well, I would be happy to but won't that be strange?"

Hikaru: "No" Focusing himself to smile. "No, it will be fine. We want our album cover to show all of Bridge Rock and that includes you as our fourth member of Kimigure Rock. We wanted an album cover both our music and tv fans will find fun. I was embarrassed to ask you to photograph as Bo."

Kyoko: "Oh, I think that sounds great! I would be happy to!" She was still confused by his reaction.

Hikaru: "That's great…it will be great to have you there."

~Hikaru: 'The other brothers won't mind. Argh! But what if they ask about tonight!'~ He dreaded the thought.

~Hikaru: Argh! I couldn't bear for my feelings to be rejected twice in a night!' ~ Hikaru was tormented on how Kyoko seem to of never understood his intentions to begin with.

Kyoko: "Okay. I'll get my bike out. Thank you again, and I'll see you tomorrow then." Kyoko bowed as she exited Hikaru's car.

Hikaru: "See you tomorrow then." He suddenly felt very lonely.

Kyoko opened her mouth ask.

Hikaru: "At 4, at the Kimigure Rock studio."

Kyoko bowed again as Hikaru drove quickly away. She put away her bicycle and looked back to where Hikaru drove away.

~Kyoko: 'I didn't liked the atmosphere in the car with Hikaru. For a few moments, he felt very intense and determined…. It was almost like a confession…' 'But I'm sure there was another reason…' ~

….

End of Chapter 2.1


	3. Chapter 2b

Chapter 2.b

Kyoko arrived by bus to LME studios. She plans to play Bo for Bridge Rock new release album cover. She is wearing a black tank top under a light jacket and stretch jeans with sneakers; her hair tied back.

Bridge rock was already being photographed when she arrives. Hikaru spots her from the doorway. Kyoko looks confused and fishes for her cell phone in her purse to check what time it is.

The photographer told Bridge Rock to take a break, and Hikaru rushes over to speak to Kyoko standing near the doorway.

Kyoto: "Huh? I thought it started a 4 pm. I hope I'm not late!"

Hikaru: "No, you are fine. I just told you the time that you needed to arrive." Hikaru tilted his head and smiled extra bright at Kyoko.

Hikaru: "Please go change and we will take funny group photos as Kimagure Rock to show our affection to our audience."

Kyoko was surprised by how close Hikaru was standing next to her.

~Kyoko: 'Does Hikaru generally stand this close to me?'~ ~ I guess we are very familiar since I play as Bo Kimagure Rock's chicken mascot.'~

Hikaru wrapped his arm over her shoulder as he guided her to her normal dressing room. Kyoko was surprised at Hikaru hand touching her and was wondering if he normally touched her this much.

~Kyoko: 'Maybe our relationship as always been this close but my shoulders were always covered by Bo's chicken body? Aha! Maybe this doesn't mean a thing…'~

Hikaru spun Kyoko to face him before she enter the dressing room doorway. Kyoko looked stunted at Hikaru hands clasped both of her shoulders and firmly held her opposite to him.

~Kyoko: 'Hikaru seems forceful today.' 'Right now he feels like Ren when he is upset smiling at me.'~

Hikaru moved his right hand from her shoulder and caresses a loose strand of hair near Kyoko's face.

~Kyoko: 'EEeeekkkk!' ~ Kyoko's inner grudges bewildered on what to do. Kyoko stiffen her posture and she couldn't help but blush. She could only blink and stared at Hikaru speechless as he rubbed her hair between his fingers.

Hikaru: "See you soon Kyoko." He released her hair and walked back to the other Ishibashi brothers.

Kyoko's face redden as she saw Yuusei and Shinichi looking back at her.

~Kyoko: 'No, quickly turn away.'~ She quickly dashed into the women's dressing room to escape her embarrassment.

Hikaru was shaking as he walked toward his other group members. "Is she still looking at me?"

Shinichi: "No, she hid inside. She looked very surprised by you touching her hair."

Hikaru: "I think I'm going to throw up." ~' I was so nervous.' ~ "It was too intense."

Yuusei: "She did turn bright red, I could see it from here your actions shook her."

…..

REWIND: TO THE LAST NIGHT-

After leaving Kyoko at her apartment. Hikaru and the other Ishibashi brothers went out drinking. Hikaru laying depressed on the table, from retelling tonight's events. Several empty glasses were littered on the table about them.

Yuusei and Shinichi were speechless. They had never been with a girl as dense to romance interest as Kyoko.

Yuusei: "Aha!" ~'Of course!'~ "It is like she is untouched." "A virgin."

All three looked up and thought of word ~VIRGIN~; all three than shared the image of a Kyoko with a thin sheet covering her strategically. They blushed in unison at the shared thought.

Shinichi: "Congratulations! She seems to have no experience at all. An actress of this day and age to be so unexposed to love. You have the advantage here!" Shinichi slapped Hikaru's slumped back in celebration.

Hikaru stared back hard at Shinichi. "And how is that?!" he said annoyed.

Shinichi: "It means her heart has never been stirred before. Everything you do, will be her first!"

Yuusei: "Yes, force her to recognize you as a man! Make your intention so apparent that she will have to notice you." "That way there is no confusion of your feelings toward her!"

Shinichi: "Yeah! Yeah! Make her have no choice but to acknowledge your feelings. That is the noble way to fight for a maiden's heart!"

Hikaru is mouth just drops to the table. ~ 'Are you serious? You are asking me to risk all that? What if Kyoko can no longer stand me, or worst HATES me after that?' 'I don't know if I have the confidence to have Kyoko reject me so fully.'~ Hikaru stared back down at his drink.

Yuusei: "Yes, you can go in confidence that every move you do to her, will be her first. There will be no one else to compare you too! You can be a Don Juan, and sweep her off her feet! You must move deliberately, that way there will be no doubt that you view her as a woman too, not just a kohai."

…..

BACK TO TODAY

Hikaru is standing next Yuusei and Shinichi not wanting to look back at where he left Kyoko. His body felt weak from the loss of adrenaline.

~Hikaru: Augh! Keep cool, try to make it seem natural….That was too embarrassing!~

He couldn't believe how yesterday this sounded like a good plan.

~Hikaru: 'It was nice to see her checks darken when I touched her hair. I've never seen that expression from her.'~ He smiled to himself remembering Kyoko's face. ~ 'Maybe that wasn't so bad…'~

Hikaru shook his head. ~ 'I don't' know how I can face her again.'~

Hikaru had imagined her response to be a scary faced Kyoko stating ~ 'This not very professional way for a senpai to treat his kohai.'~

Hikaru laughed a little to myself. "Well, her reaction was much better than expected." He finally looked back to see the empty doorframe.

….

Kyoko rolled on the floor of the women's dressing room. ~'WHAT JUST HAPPENED THERE?!' "Was that a prank?" ~No I don't believe Hikaru would play with my feelings carelessly. Then did his movements had meaning?! He carefully caressed my hair, while looking so gently at me!'~

Kyoko looked up at the ceiling of the dressing room. She remembered when Ren thanked her for the wine jelly for Valentine's Day.

Remembering how Ren brought his lips to her cheek, Kyoko's face turned beet red.

~ 'Augh, the tightness in my chest is worst!' 'What I am going to do? How am I supposed to play Bo like this?'~

She quickly turned her head to Bo's costume in the corner of the room. "That's it! I get to be Bo, I won't have to see Hikaru as myself until after the photo shoot."

Kyoko's head dropped again. ~ 'But how will I face Hikaru after that? It feels similar to that time with Ren.' Kyoko's inner grudges surfaced.

~'But Ren is a playboy, which does not know the weight of his actions with women.' 'Has Hikaru always been such a playboy?! Does he not know I have a maiden's heart?'~

Kyoko blinked at the thought of Hikaru toying with her feelings. Again, Hikaru didn't seem like the type to toy with a girls emotions. "What if he is being sincere? Hikaru has never acted this way with me before. How will I respond?"

She looked at the clock and it has been 15 minutes since entering the changing room. ~ 'Eek! I need to change!"

Kyoko quickly changed into Bo and joined Bridge Rock at the photographer's back drop.

….

The rest of the photoshoot went well. They had Bo included in many of the Bridge Rock shoots. Photos of Bridge rock playing music with Bo playing guitar. Bo was then dressed as a member of Bridge Rock rocking out on stage. All four posing manly side by side.

It was 7:00 pm by the time they finished. The event lasted longer than planned. Bridge Rock's agent requested the photographer to take extra photos to be used for Kimagure Rock promos. Kyoko was mentally exhausted. Her heart would race anytime she had to pose next to Hikaru. She had tried not to look this direction more than she needed to.

By the time she changed out of Bo, she had talked herself into believing she had overreacted. He seemed like his normal self after that.

~Kyoko: 'Maybe there was a leaf in my hair?' 'I'm sure that must have been that. Why would a senior such as Hikaru who old, a musician and tv host find affection towards me other than as a kohai.~

She walked out of the dressing room. It had been abnormally warm dressed as Bo today.

Shinichi: "Hey Kyoko, come join your Senpai for dinner. It will be our thanks for a job well done!"

Kyoko: "Well, umm.."

Yuusei: "Do you have plans after this?"

Kyoko: "Well, no but I…"

Shinichi: "Fantastic!" Shinichi wrapped his arm around Kyoko's neck and started walking beside her. "Sounds like a plan!"

They walked to the neighboring ramen shop to have dinner.

At the table, things were feeling more relaxed. Hikaru seemed like his normal self again, and Kyoko was happy for everything to be back the way it was.

…

After dinner, it was almost 9:30pm by the time the four exited the restaurant.

Yuusei: "Come on Kyoko. Hikaru is driving us home."

Kyoko looked surprised to see that they were already by Hikaru's car. Both Yuusei and Shinichi were already climbing in the back seat.

Kyoko: "Umm.."

Both Yuusei and Shinichi waved Kyoko to get in. She looked at the empty passenger seat and Hikaru's half smile.

~Kyoko: 'Well this should be fine, with all of us together.'~

Kyoko: "Well, okay!" she smiled at her long standing friends.

~Kyoko: 'Huh?'~

Yuusei: "Okay here is my stop."

Shinichi: "Yea, I'm getting off here too. We will set you later."

Both were half way out of the car when Kyoko realized she had been daydreaming. They had already driven farther then the Duramaya.

Before she knew it, they were alone in the car again. Hikaru headed to Kyoko's home.

The atmosphere felt heavy again. Hikaru hadn't said anything to her in the last 10 minutes driving her to her home.

Kyoko: "Well, thank you for the lift." When they arrived.

Hikaru: "Kyoko!" Hikaru turned to her and looked seriously into her golden eyes. He grabbed her left hand between both of his.

Kyoko stared stunned at her hand between his. Her heart raced.

Hikaru: "Kyoko, I need to tell you something." Kyoko stayed silent. She was frozen in her reaction. She knew what was happening but only because she had seen it before with others in her middle school. It was like an outer body experience. She had never been confessed to before. She didn't know what to do.

Hikaru: "I LIKE YOU!" "I've liked you for a little while now." Hikaru blushed and turned his head to look out of the window. Still holding her hand.

Kyoko was not sure what to do in response "I feel fondly about you too Hikaru-san"

Hikaru: "More than as a senpai-konhai relationship, I like you as a man likes a woman. I want to you to see me as a love interest."

~Kyoko: 'Love interest? You want me to see you as a love interest?' Kyoko was shocked by his words.

Kyoko: "I guess, I just no longer see myself as someone's love interest…." "I guess I no longer imagine my love being returned." Kyoko said quietly.

Hikaru: "Don't be ridiculous! You're beautiful, hardworking, and talented and one of the kindest woman I know!" Hikaru's brain fizzled when he realized how extreme of a confession he just made.

~Hikaru: 'OMG, I feel like I just want to fly off the face of the planet.' 'I instead of wooing her with my manliness, I confessed like a school girl.' ~

Kyoko embarrassment meter went to extreme. To be complimented so sincerely and confessed to Kyoko was lost in a sea of emotion.

Hikaru had not spoken for a few moments.

~Kyoko: 'Oh, is he waiting for a response from me?!'

Kyoko release her hand from Hikaru's grasp.

Kyoko: "Umm, Hikaru. I'm very flattered. I never thought you felt this way about me." "I'm sorry but I don't know if I can feel that way…"

Hikaru: "STOP." He put up his palm as he looked away from her. "Don't answer right away. Like you said you never thought about such before. Think about it, before you answer me."

Kyoko: "Okay, then… Goodnight." Kyoko nervously got out of Hikaru's car and went inside.

…..

Lying down on her futon Kyoko stared into the darkness.

~Kyoko: Hikaru. He wants me to try to think of him as a love interest?'~ ~'I'm still confused why this happening so suddenly. Lately he has been awkwardly trying to compliment me but I thought much of it was contributed to Princess Rosa.'~

Princess Rosa was not worn as she was acting as Bo today.

~ 'Hikaru. Why would you be interested in a plain girl like me?'~

~ 'Why do men like to torment me?!'~ Kyoko's eyes squinted as she thought of the men that found fun in teasing her. ~ 'Ren is one of the biggest culprits, and Corn; Reino; Sho; Koga; Murasame…' Kyoko looked confused as she thought through the names again.

~ 'Kyoko: When did this list start to get so long….'~

The image of Ren glaring down at her flashed before her eyes. ~Kyoko: he would be mad for allowing me to be put into such as situation.'~ Kyoko felt fearful of what Ren would say, if he found out she was confessed to.

She shook are head. ~Kyoko: why would he care?'~ Kyoko sighed. ~ 'If anything I'm sure he will tell me to absorb everything from this interaction and save it to use in my acting…'~ for a second Kyoko was curious.

Kyoko knew some of the world that happened between a man and woman. But she also knew that she had never dived into the depths of what that truly meant. It was dark waters to her, and she was surprised by her fear of it. The thought of diving in that dark water with Hikaru seemed wrong.

~Kyoko: but what if I don't have this opportunity again?'~

…

End of Chapter 2b


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It is morning, and Kyoko is laying in her bed, the sun light is shining through her curtains.

Her eyelashes flutter open, and she yawns as she sits up to get out of bed.

She looks at herself in the mirror as she brushes her teeth.

~Kyoko: 'Augh! I look like a wreck.'~ She went to sleep without taking off her make-up, which she knew was a taboo for an aspiring young actress.

Today had been her first day off in two weeks. It had been emotional taxing, the whole time she had been acting as Momiji. Kimiko had stolen the part of Chidori from Kanae through her family connections. She was now thankful that Momiji's character loathed Chidori, however playing Momiji brought her sadness from the similarities they shared.

Ren hasn't contacted her at all in the last couple of weeks. Kyoko looked at her phone.

~Kyoko: 'I want to call him.'~ ~Kyoko: 'Maybe I can text him…..'~

~Momiji (kyoko's new character spirit): 'No! I mustn't; he must be busy. An actor of his heights is always in demand. How can a konhai call a senpai?'~

~Kyoko: Maybe I can tell him about work?'~ Kyoko felt a bit disturbed by her longing.

She realized that this was the second time, that she didn't go to Ren for acting help. She found was able to find the spirit of Young-Kuon and Momiji without him. She received guidance from Kuu-san and Kotestu-sama.

~Kyoko: 'But even now, I am using Ren to guide the creation of my character Momiji.'~

BING! [TEXT MESSAGE]

Kyoko inhaled a deep breath and stilled.

~'could it be?'~

She reached out and tried not be overly hopeful that is was from him.

[HIKARU: WILL YOU GO OUT TO THE MOVIES WITH ME?]

Kyoko's heart dropped when she saw who it was. She hasn't see Hikaru in the last two weeks either, not since his confession.

She didn't know how to respond to him. She was torn.

~Angel Kyokos: "No Kyoko, you can't toy with your senpai's emotions!"~

~Grudge Kyokos: "Why not? Ren doesn't care if Kyoko dates other men. He loves another. You would hurt Hikaru's feelings before attempting to see him as a love interest?"~

Kyoko was kneeling staring blankly as she watched her inner feelings fought it out.

~Angel Kyokos: "It's wrong to lead Hikaru along if your heart is already given to another."~

~Momiji's Grudge Kyokos: "There is nothing wrong with that, when that man can't return our feelings! Also any people date now-a-days just to date."

Kyoko flashed to seeing Kanae disguise herself and going out with men. "She is furthering her acting as a top-rated actress!"

Both regular and Momiji grudges shoved the Angel Kyoko away.

"This could be an experience that I may need in the future to further my acting. To be a top-rate actress!"

Kyoko turned and looked at her cell phone. She wasn't sure how she should she respond.

[KYOKO: Yes. Are you free tonight?]

She waited only 20 seconds for him to respond. [HIKARU: ABSOLUTELY!]

Kyoko was nervous. Part of her felt like she would be in trouble from Ren….

Kyoko sighed heavily. "Well, at least Hikaru is interested in me…"

They planned to meet at 7:00 pm. Hikaru insisted that he come pick her up.

…..

Scene: Kyoko and Hikaru are waiting in line to buy movie tickets. Kyoko had one of her Natsu dresses on, a simple black dress, her rich girl shoes from Mr. & Mrs. Taisho, and a short knitted cardigan covering her arms, and back. She was wearing the make-up she received from Kanae.

~Hikaru: 'WOW! She is really pretty. I didn't think she would get dressed up for me." ~

Hikaru: "Wow, Kyoko. You look great." He smiled awkwardly. That was because initially Kyoko looked upset by the compliment, but suddenly became shy.

She looked adorable to Hikaru casting her eyes down while blushing.

Kyoko: "T'thank you. Hikaru." She suddenly felt nervous, that was the effect she was trying for.

"Young girl going on a date."

She could tell Hikaru was nervous also.

~Kyoko: 'He does smile so gently at me.'~

Hikaru walks up to the ticket window and purchases the movie tickets for them both.

Kyoko: "What are we watching?"

Hikaru: "Titanic, it is supposed to be spectacular film."

…..

Scene: Inside the theater. Kyoko and Hikaru are seated together. Their arms sharing the same armrest. About the second hour of the Titanic.

Hikaru's pinky twitches as he tries to wriggles his pinky to intertwine with Kyoko's.

~Kyoko: 'Is he trying to hold pinkies? That's kind of cute.'~

Hikaru's pinky finally curled over hers. She was surprised, he quickly interlocked their pinkies and then moved to cover her hand with his. She didn't know how to move it without causing him offense.

Frozen and unsure what to do, she left her hand under Hikaru's.

~Hikaru: 'I feel like I'm on cloud nine.'~

…

~Hikaru: 'That movie was longer than expected.'~

~Hikaru (In school girl mode): 'But at least Kyoko and I held hands through most the movie! Eek!

Kyoko: "Wow. That movie was longer than expected, but wasn't the cinematography wonderful?!"

They continued to talk about the film on their ride to Kyoko's home.

Kyoko: "Another one of my favorite scenes is was in the dining room, the décor and camera angle was amazing."

Kyoko: "The lighting was artistry. It seem to deepen the impact of the actor's role."

Hikaru: "Yeah, the lighting in the ending scene, and the cargo scene was impactful."

They both blushed. There were parts of the movie that made both of them blush. It was suddenly quiet between them.

Hikaru stopped again front the Darumaya. The awkwardness seemed to grow.

Hikaru: "Are you nervous?"

Kyoko: "Au contraire, mon cher." Kyoko was trying to break the awkwardness with a joke. Reciting the Rose's dialogue to Jack in the movie.

Hikaru leaned forward and kisses Kyoko.

She again froze. She felt him changed the angle of her head to deepen his kiss. She had never been kisses like this before. She felt his tongue and for a split second was reminded of Sho when his tongue was swimming in her month.

Hikaru: "Kyoko, do what I do. This is called a 'French-kiss'.

Kyoko was brought back to this strange reality. ~'French-kiss.~ Blushing she repeated his actions with her tongue. Allowing him to deepen there kiss & began to move her tongue to dance back and forth as his did.

Hikaru pulled away, and seat back hard against his seat. His face red as hers.

~Hikaru: Oh my god. ~ Hikaru raised his arm to the window and covered his mouth.

Kyoko blinked like she was in a trance. At first she was responding to his quoting of the scene, but once his tongue started darting into her lips, she was confused by his actions and by the title of 'French Kiss'

She did what he was asked to mimic his movements. She was engrossed by the moment; she took this as an opportunity to be mesmerized by the experience.

Hikaru cleared his throat.

Kyoko: "Oh, yes." Realizing she was outside of Darumaya. She headed inside. Confused from her own actions and the real cause for her response.

….End of Chapter 2c

Originally I was not going to do this chapter. I like to stay as close (to how I believe) to the Skip Beat character personality.

However, I thought many of my readers would feel cheated if I switch to a different plot too soon. Also if I went too close to the actually character personality we will never progress to any racy fun. I am going to be pushing more mature interactions (not explicit but older teens level) I will place a warning at the beginning of the chapter if close to mature. There is much more to come!

Thank you for all your reviews. I look forward to them and look at them in times of procrastinating.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Scene: Kyoko's bedroom, the room is bright with the morning sun. It's s 7:00 am.

It was the second morning in a row, where she woke up feeling like she didn't slept.

She replayed last night's events with Hikaru in her head.

~Kyoko: I was repeating Rose's response to Jack…~

She flashed back to the scene where Jack asked Rose if she "was nervous". She turned bright red. She remembered that the dialogue was right before the characters started their kissing scene.

She couldn't imagine trying to portray such a passionate scene if she needed to.

Cain, an image of him lying before her in bed flashed before her eyes. His unzipped shirt and her straddling him. Unzipping his shirt was the most erotic scene she had seen.

~Cain: "That's not how you leave a deep kiss."~ ~ 'I could teach you the correct way.' She felt embarrassed and angry by her lack of knowledge in this area compared to Ren.

Kyoko: "Maybe, I was right in trying to learn more about portraying romantic feelings." She honestly didn't know if she had it in her act passionately in love.

She thought of Hikaru, and felt depressed. Even though she appreciated learning how to "French kiss" she didn't feel compel to kiss Hikaru again.

"Argh, what am I going to do when I see him again?" She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow. "I just want to get away.."

[BUZZ! BUZZ!] Her phone vibrated on her night stand.

~NO!~ She gawked at her cell phone.

~Kyoko: 'No, please don't let it be Hikaru calling!'~

Kyoko saw that President Lory was calling. Alarmed, Kyoko answered her phone.

Kyoko: "Yes, Lory-sama!"

Lory: "FINALLY! YOU ANSWER!"

Kyoko grimaced. "Excuse me, Lory-sama I had my cell phone on vibrate and forgot to change it."

Lory was instantly annoyed. "You haven't even listened to my messages." "Like an outsider, I had to leave a message because you would not answered any of my calls!"

Kyoko: "I'm sorry President-sama. I saw that I missed your call late last night and was going to return your call today."

Lory: "Well then, what is your answer?"

Kyoko froze. Even though she saw the missed call, still had not listened to her messages.

Kyoko: "Umm, I…"

Lory: "So you will do it, I know you have some time in your schedule." He said flatly. "As expected, I'll tell them that you are coming."

Kyoko: " Uh?"

Lory knew she had not listen to her voice messages. Otherwise he would not have to call her.

Lory: "Hizuri is vacationing in his summer home in the Southern Islands and he has asked you to visit him and Juliana."

Kyoko: "WHAT?!" "Of course! I would love to visit!"

This was just what Kyoko needed, it would be good for her to take a break.

…

FROM EARLIER-

Scene: In the Presidents gaudy office. Lory smoking his cigar sitting on his couch facing Kuu.

Kuu: "Please Boss! Juliana states her heart is going to break." "She says if she can't see Kuon then she wants to see Young-Kuon."~

Lory felt annoyed at Kuu's whiney requests. Kuu gave his best puppy dog expression.

~Lory: He bothers me too much with his wife demands. Though I can understand when it comes to Juliana. I wonder if Kuu told her about how protective Koun is of that girl….'~

Lory: "Okay, I'll send her! Stop with that pathetic look. I'll check her schedule and let her know you want her to visit." Lory was about to end the conversation when he thought "Oh, and put away any pictures you have up of him."

Lory didn't want to have to deal with an angry Ren if Kyoko was to discover his secret before he was ready.

…

Scene: Kyoko is walking up the dock carrying her suitcase. She has arrives at a beautiful island resort with white sandy beachy and clear blue waters. A few houses peeked in the distance.

Kyoko got off the boat to Kuu's summer home. Kuu's house was a beautiful topical home. It was pristine; a brilliant glass and stone crystal tower surrounded by white sand. Kyoko looked around in amazement.

Kuu: "Kyoko!" Kuu walked towards Kyoko with his arms extended.

Kyoko dropped her suitcase and ran to Kuu's embrace. "Father! I missed you."

Kuu: "Kyoko, come inside. Juliana is dying to meet you."

Kuu picked up her suitcase and walked her into his home. Inside was tall ceilings with dark hard wood floors and large glass windows; the house was filled with light. Cream soft flowing curtains accented the soft cream sofas covered in warm colored cushions.

Kuu: "Juliana! Kyoko is here."

Juliana exited the kitchen. She seemed to of floated from the kitchen to greet her.

Kyoko's breath was taken away from her shunning beauty. She had alabaster skin with golden flowing hair, and bright sapphire eyes. She wore a wear a flowered kitchen apron but everything about her felt regal.

~Kyoko: 'OMG, she is like a fairy tale queen!' Juliana was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Juliana: "Kyoko!" Juliana raced to embrace Kyoko. Juliana's smiled almost blinded Kyoko.

~Juliana: 'So this is the Kyoko that Kuon favors.'~

Kyoko was mesmerized but her movements and was surprised by the strength of her embrace.

Juliana: "Finally! Kuu has told me so much about you. I feel like I've known you for years."

Kuu laughed. "Of course, how could I not dote on my second son?"

Kyoko blushed at Kuu's smiling face, she love her character of young-Kuon and loved Kuu as a father.

Juliana: "Come, dinner is almost done. Have a seat." Juliana squeezed Kyoko hard. "Ow, I always wanted a daughter!"

…

Juliana laid out a large spread of American, Russian and Japanese cuisine. They all sat at a beautiful wooden table.

Kuu: "Kyoko, don't hesitate. Eat as much as you want!"

Dinner was delicious, and Kuu had eaten most of what Juliana had laid out. Both Juliana and Kyoko both were finished with their modest share of tonight's entrees.

Kuu: "She fooled me! I thought she had actually spoke to Boss!" Kuu's laugh bellowed.

Juliana laughed. "So Kyoko, what got you interested in the acting industry?"

Kyoko squeaked. ~No, why ask me that question? I don't want Juliana and Kuu both to hate me with my pathetic excuse for entering show business. Huh?'~

Kyoko: "I entered show-business for various reasons but in acting, it is because of my love for it. I hope to one day be a top actress." Kyoko's eyes sparkled with determination.

Juliana: "Oh excellent! Well, I hope day you will be worthy to wear the crown of top actress." Juliana smiled at Kyoko's determination. ~'I wonder if this is what he sees in her. She is cute but is she worthy to stand next to my Kuon…~ ~Kuon is the epitome of a man, just like Kuu.'~

Juliana: "I heard you played Mio from Tsukigomori. That is a difficult role to portray well. The feelings of such dark emotions can be difficult to convey to the audience."

Kuu: "We have been watching Dark Moon." He smiled. "I thought your version of Mio was much stronger than the original."

Kyoko heart was elated, she had never been so highly praised before. Her face lit up; as though a ray of sunlight casted over her face.

Juliana was surprised by Kyoko's sweet expression and how beautiful so thought Kyoko was in the moment. ~ 'Ah, THIS is what he sees in her. Well Kyoko can reach Kuon and get him back to us then she must be extraordinary.'~

Juliana: "Did you find it difficult acing that character out?"

Kuu: "Once she grasps a role, she is a force to content with."

Kyoko blushed again. "Please, no I am still learning my way to being called an actress."

Both Kuu and Juliana paused and looked at her.

Juliana: "Well, what other roles have you played?"

Kyoko: "Oh, Nastu from Box R. I don't suppose you have heard of it."

Juliana: "Actually I have. Isn't she the antagonist in that story?" ~'I thought that the show was about rich popular high school girls.'~ Juliana still watched Japanese TV since being living in Japan with Kuu. She swore she had seen a few episodes of the series.

~'She plays Natsu.'~ Juliana contemplated. ~ 'I thought the lead was a sharp looking female lead…' She had an idea 'then maybe she can become a stand strong next my son' Juliana liked the idea, she was becoming quite fond of the humble but determined young girl.

"What protagonistic or romantic roles have to done?" Juliana asked.

Kyoko looked at her blankly, "Well actually I haven't played any…" "I haven't tried any romance roles." Kyoko looked down. "I don't think that would be a role that I want to grasp."

Both Juliana and Kuu were shocked by Kyoko's response. And could see a slip of Kyoko's internal pain.

Kyoko: "Romance is something I'll never do.

Juliana: "How old are you? Eighteen?"

Kyoko: "Seventeen."

~Juliana: 'Hmm, is that why Kuon is holding back…'~ Juliana had a realization. ~ ' _he loves her.'~_ Juliana looked at Kyoko. Juliana thought Kyoko was a sweet but an ordinary looking girl. ~ 'She is a cute but…but she could be polished to be a worthy match for my Kuon.~ 'If she can be Natsu in Box R then she could be.'~

Juliana: "Kyoko! You mustn't say that. A female actress must be able to portray the feelings of love and desire. Or you will never make it in this industry. In order to expand your experience of the acting world then you must be able to create a sense of desire. So both the fans and directors will desire you. This is a must if you are to survive the world of showbiz." Juliana scolded Kyoko.

Kuu's jaw figuratively hit the dining table. He had never seen Juliana scold anyone outside of himself and Kuon.

Kyoko looked mortified. She had talked herself into believing that she could be a top actress without playing romantic roles. "But. But, I don't know where to begin."

Juliana: "Just use your past love experiences." Julia answered quickly.

Kyoko stared blankly at Juliana.

Juliana: "Like when you both confessed to and both of you were happily dating."

Kyoko continued to stare blankly Juliana.

Juliana: "Then how about Natsu, isn't she quite feminine? What inspired her?"

Kyoko: "Oh, a model that I had met. My senpai taught me the art of moving like a model." Kyoko felt sheepish. ~Kyoko: They don't need to know it was Ren-san who taught me."

Juliana: "That good. Models are extremely good at having romantic movements and creating a sense of desire by their femininity. You must become polish and create an air of womanliness around you if you are to increase your fame. "

~Kuu: 'Juliana, what are you getting at?'~

Kyoko nodded in agreeance to Juliana's wisdom. "Of course, where shall I begin?"

Juliana smiled at pointed her index finger to the ceiling. "First. A girl's night! We will paint our nails and give each other facials and watch all of Kuu's romantic films." Juliana beamed. She had always wanted to have a mother daughter night.

~Kyoko: Eek! Really a girls night?! With Juliana!'~ Kyoko had only dreamed about having a girls night were girlfriends' sleepover and play games and do facials.

Juliana: "I will teach you how to polish your beauty to look effortless and show off your femininity."

Kyoko felt like a dream had come true.

….

Juliana, Kuu and Kyoko ate popcorn as they watched old movies of Kuu and love interest.

They put away their dishes and Juliana pulled out 2 pairs of silk pajamas to Kyoko and herself to wear.

Juliana decided to sleep over with Kyoko in their guest bedroom. Juliana wanted to talk all night with Kyoko.

…..

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Skip beat chapter 5

Scene: A beautiful large bedroom with a canopy bed. Juliena and Kyoko are laughing in their pajamas. Juliena was telling of her Kuu's first meeting.

Juliena: "Lory was insistent that we meet before, Lory is always into match making, but I wanted to meet Kuu on my own. Instead of awkwardly meeting at a staged photo-op poised by our managers.

"I knew he was the one. The first time I saw him poise on set. His eyes spoke volumes to the camera. All the women stage workers were mesmerized by him."

Kyoko fawned imagining a young princess Juliena prince Kuu being in love.

"I later met Kuu at Lory's Semi-annual LME Awards Gala after party."

"We were both with friends when saw each other across the room. "

"I KNEW from our second glance at each other, we were mutually attracted to each other. We flirted with a room of people between us."

Kyoko's eyes widen as she listen to Juliena describe their wordless exchange of glances and smiles had said so much between them.

Kyoko :" How did you know he would look back at you?"

"Sweetie, they ALWAYS look back of they are interested. If you lock eyes it means you were caught looking back too." Juliena said with a wink.

Kyoko's eyes were wide from awe, before thinking back. ~' Is that still true?!~ she wondered how many times she might of unintentionally looked back at someone with them thinking she was flirting with them.

Kyoko started to think of different times she saw Ren looking back at her as Cain. ~'It was so nice being Setsu. He would look back at me almost every moment.'~ Kyoko started to slowly flutter her eye lashes like she was awakening from her mental replay.

Juliena looked curiously at Kyoko. "Who were you remembering? Do you have a boy that you like?"

Initially Kyoko felt perplexed and then turned beet red at being caught day dreaming about Ren. "Ah!..No...No. No, boy that I like."

"WHAT?! Why?" Juliena was delighted to see Kyoko's face redden, and was confused by Kyoko's suddenly gloomy face.

A flash of Hikaru's confession flashed in Kyoko's head.

Juliena teased "you must tell me! Who is he? This boy that makes you blush..."

Kyoko face darken."Well, eh, he is not a boy... He is someone I work with and he confessed to me so suddenly, just recently...I don't know how to respond..." Kyoko's eyes darted back to Juliena's face. Kyoko felt a bit confused by Juliena's excitement.

~Juliena: 'OH my gosh! My Koun confessed!!! Oh my goodness I'm going to be a GRANDMOTHER.!!' ~

Juliena leapt into Kyoko's arms.

Kyoko was shocked to have the goddess Juliena wrap her thin arms around Kyoko in a strong embrace.

"Ohh!! Oh Juliena?! What is that for?" Kyoko was a little embarrassed but happy from Juliena's affection.

Juliena smiled "oh, I was just so happy that...you feel comfortable enough with me to share. I mean this feels like a real mother-daugther moment." Juliena paused a moment to see Kyoko accepted her excuse. "Isn't being confessed to exciting! Wait? What's wrong?"

Juliena felt confused by Kyoko's sadden retreat.

Kyoko looked at her feet as she pulled away from Juliena. "Well, I told him I don't see him that way. I never really thought of him as a love interest before.

Juliena looked shocked. ~' how have you not thought of him as a love interest before? '~

~'how could you not fall for my Koun?! Even my model girlfriends, I had to watch and shoo away from my Adonis son.''~ Juliena couldn't believe that the girl her son cared for didn't see him as a love interest.

Juliena would no longer contain her disbelief "WHAT?!" "WHY! Tell me why you don't see him as a love interest?!"

Kyoko felt a bit frozen in Juliena's response. As she started to thaw she tried to explained herself.

"Well first, I'm a newbie talent no body and he is famous star with many fans." Kyoko responded as one reason why she didn't understand why Hizuru a musician and popular talk show host would be interested in a young talent like herself.

"And YOU are a rising young woman and actress, with your own growing fan club." Juliena countered. Juliena had learned much about Kyoko from Kuu and had already searched Kyoko online prior to meeting her. ~'Juliena : I even made you two fanclub pages which your manager should of done for you.' ~

"Why would he be interested in someone like me?" Kyokos let some of her old insecurities show. Kyoko's shoulders drooped.

Juliena heart ached for Kyoko. It was evident that Kyoko's hurt was real.

Looking at the deflated Kyoko, Juliena's heart ached, ~' oh dear, why would you think that way about yourself? Who told you those terrible things and you believed them..'~

Juliena started to feel heated about Kyoko low view of herself. ~Juliena : How can she not see herself? She is an impressive, kind young woman that my husband and I have come to adore.

"Someone like you?! You mean a beautiful brilliantly talented actress that even my husband the great Shuuhei Houzu acknowledges!" Juliena was upset at Kyoko's low self esteem. "You deserve to be loved, just like any person. Is that your only reason?...You said he confessed to you. It means he finds you attractive. He thinks you're S-E-X-Y." Juliena drawled out.

Kyoko's jaw dropped. Sexy. Never has she thought of herself as sexy.

Kyoko: ~'Sexy?! I know people call me cute but never has anyone described her as sexy.'~

Kyoko's lack of self esteem, as well as her lack of a manager was another annoyance regarding her future daughter in law has that she was going to change when she gets a chance.

"You are wonderful. Any man would be thrilled to have you. Give him a chance if that is your reason. If you let him, he may become someone vital in your life. Someone you may find you can't live without." Juliena encouraged Kyoko hold her hands.

Kyoko looked at Juliena in disbelief and embarrassment "Uhm, um..." She didn't know what to say.

Kyoko wanted to say ~'Juliena, the man I love already loves another. Happiness from love is not meant for me.'~

Kyoko: "Honestly, Juliena, I don't know if I know HOW to love or to be sexy! I wouldn't even know where to start.."

~ 'Every time I take that leapt to someone I end up falling for someone who doesn't love me back. '~ Kyoko just emptied herself; she had always wanted to be able to have a girlfriend to stay up late and gush all her boyish secrets to.

Juliena was now determined to build up Kyoko self esteem.

Juliena: ~ 'If Kyoko is going to have survive the onslaught of beautiful women throwing themselves at Koun. She will need to be secure in herself. She will need to be able to ignore all the screaming fans and know that he only has eyes for her..'~

"Let's start with flirting. First thing tomorrow we are going shopping. Sexy clothes will definitely make you feel sexy. I know just the thing." Juliena announced.

Juliena realize that Kyoko was someone who became more beautiful the longer you looked at her. Her slim frame, her button nose and bright expressive eyes. Juliena couldn't wait to see her glammed up. As a model Juliena knew the wonder make up could do for a woman.

Juliena: " You will make him obsessed with you, yearn for you. You will be able hold your own so that he will believe you only have eyes for him!" "I will teach you how to control a man's mind. So that you are his every thought."

" To do that we must convince yourself that your sexy to stand toe to toe with a more experience man. I will not have you at a disadvantage!" Juliena proclaimed.

"Eek!!" Juliena loved makeovers! "Perfect! We can do facials and reach others nails..." Juliena gushed. "And clothes! Clothes that make you feel sexy and mature next to him.. " Juliena giggled she was going to have so much fun helping Kyoko and sheepish that she was ensuring a good match for her son.

"Now, tell me. What is your signature move to tell someone that you are interested? Juliena asked.

Kyoko was at a lost. Juliena realized she had a LOT of teaching to get Kyoko confidence up.

"Okay!" ~'I'll just have to teach to mine.'~ "lets start at.'The look.'Juliena knew was going to transform Kyoko from an awkward duckling to a traffic stopping Swan before Kyoko's trip was over.

Thank you does reading and favoriting my story!


End file.
